Someone Who Cares
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Griff Jones needed someone who was going to be able to show the young juvenile detention prisoner that they were cared for and that somebody in the world, loved him for him.


**Someone Who Cares  
** One-Shot

•····················•····················•····················•····················•

Griff sighed as he looked back at his counsellor in training and the boy who was beginning to blossom into a good friend.

"Come on, Ravi. If we don't get there before _he_ realises we are gone, we will be stuck with… you know…" Griff called out, before shivering at the thought.

He could still remember the last time they were the sauna and Jorge got stuck in the wall. With his behind being pointed directly at them. He would choose to go back to Juvie before having to grab onto that and pull once more. It was the stuff, nightmares were made off and he had been witness to what happened if you dropped the soap while behind bars. You didn't get clean. Ever.

"I'm coming!" Ravi replied. He could only groan and wonder why he had agreed to going on a hike with the younger boy.

Ignoring his internal desire to respond with the typical juvenile prison joke. Griff grinned and responded with a clean joke.

"So _is_ Christmas! And I mean the real one! Not the one where your sister gave me this wicked watch."

He still couldn't believe that Emma had brought him a solid gold watch, though he didn't know what he would do with it when he returned to Juvie since the guard would take it or the other kids. Though he had made some friends by inviting the other Juvie kids to Camp Kikiwaka for a July Christmas. A luxury that you missed when you're used to just the nicety of extra 'visitation' or an extra hour of 'yard time'. Neither of these was very merry options for him or the rest of his Juvie mates.

The indian-american boy simply rolled his eyes but quickened up his pace until he was able to match his stride with the smaller boy.

"You spent far too much time with my brother when he was here."

"It's hard not to when you're _hanging_ off the side of a cliff with him." Griff responded.

Ravi sighed. "You _shouldn't_ have followed him."

While he was annoyed at Luke for getting their young sister Zuri in danger, he had been pissed off by his older brother getting his cabin boy, Griff in danger. Which was the first thing in a long while that had made him blow his top off at his older brother and had nearly outed his interested in the younger boy. Luke hadn't really believed him when he said that he was simply looking out for one of his cabin mates and charges.

Thankfully, Luke didn't press on the topic because he didn't have the answers that Luke would have wanted.

"I thought it would be fun!"

"And _was_ it?"

Griff looked at his feet. "I-it definitely wasn't _boring_."

"You still shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that, Griff." Ravi replied.

The long-haired boy shrugged. "It's not like _anyone_ was going to miss me."

Ravi almost growled at the knowledge that Griff still believed that no one cared about him.

When there was someone standing right next to the younger boy who did care about Griff. Far more than he had cared about anyone, including Mrs. Kipling; and she was his best friend and pet. Even if no one outside of his family knew that he had bathed with the female lizard. He was amazed that his siblings had kept it a secret since they normally told every embarrassing thing about him to anyone who would listen.

"You have people who care about you, Griff."

Griff just looked at Ravi in response, trying to ignore the warmth growing in his heart at the thought of Ravi possibly caring about him. Before his heart could warm completely however, the lock on it made sure that he checked that he wasn't being duped.

"Oh? Like who?"

"Like _me_." Ravi responded.

As the final lock on his heart broke open, Griff whispered. "Oh..."

Ravi was hoping for another response from the younger boy, but one never came and he simply hoped that it had gotten through to the younger boy. The pair continued the rest of their trek to the hidden away sauna, with Ravi finding the towels they had made use of last time and handed one over. Ravi smiled slightly when Griff almost rushed forward in order to open the door for him. Griff was definitely turning into a outstanding young man.

"Ready for a good steaming?" Griff grinned.

As they entered the sauna with the towel, Ravi found himself curious about something.

"So should we just wrap the towel around our waists like last time?" Ravi asked.

"Well… um I guess, or we could do it in our boxers and the towel around our waist." Griff replied. Ravi's mouth wanted to drop open at the thought of the pair being in their underwear but attempted to make it look like he wasn't jumping inside.

"I guess, it would make sure the rest of our clothes are dry."

"They were a little sweaty last time." Griff replied. He could still remember the struggle of getting his clothes off after the longer than recommended steaming.

"So it would be _wise_ to go in our underwear." Ravi responded. He found himself wanting to give the younger boy a golden star, which was confusing him to no end.

While he had suggested the underwear, he wasn't entirely ready for Ravi to see him solely in his underwear. "But we should still have the towel around our waist."

"I agree." Ravi replied. Thankful since it would help him to hide a certain aspect that would enjoy the sight of Griff in limited dress.

"Then I guess we should remove our shirts." Griff responded. The younger boy attempting to wait until Ravi made the first movement to remove his shirt before removing his own.

"Mm." Ravi replied.

With a nervous internal sigh, the pair slowly removed their shoes and socks with Ravi enjoying the sight of Griff's cute toes. Avoiding this thought process, Ravi reached down and fingered the bottom of his black t-shirt before beginning to ease it up his body. As he saw Ravi making the move, Griff took hold of his white tee and started to slip it off. Ravi was the first to get a glimpse of the other boy's body. While Griff wasn't defined, the younger boy didn't have a ounce of puppy fat on him and instead had a smooth hairless body with a oddly cute belly button. He had to look away once he younger boy had removed his shirt, so he couldn't get caught staring.

Griff didn't stress about such a detail and openly gawked at the older boy's thin chest. While it wasn't really defined, it definitely fitted his view of Ravi. He could even see the beginnings of some abs beginning to make an appearance. Griff grinned at the older boy when Ravi turned to face him with Ravi shocked at Griff's open staring but didn't make anything out of it. While making sure that the younger boy was still looking, Ravi fingered the waistband of his shorts and began to shimmy them down his legs.

Griff blushed slightly as Ravi's shorts made their way downwards and revealed the older boy's red boxer shorts. Attempting to pass it off, Griff giggled out: "Red?"

Ravi rolled his eyes and smirked at the younger boy. "What about it?"

"N-Nothing… nothing at all…" Griff replied, turning away slightly.

Shaking his head in amusement as he kicked off his shorts, Ravi then proceeded to bend over in order to pick up his shorts and shirt, the teen looked over at Griff. Griff found himself trying to look anywhere but at Ravi standing in front of him in a pair of boxer shorts. Ravi smiled softly at this sight and placed his clothes on a shelf just outside the sauna before grabbed his towel before wrapping it around his waist to cover himself up. Griff blushed because of this. Since he was still slightly embarrassed, Griff wrapped his towel around his waist and used the towel to cover himself as he removed his own shorts.

Ravi wanted to growl from the fact Griff had covered up, since he found himself wanting to know what type of underwear the younger boy preferred. He had his assumptions but wasn't entire sure yet. Once he had removed his shorts fully, Griff followed Ravi by grabbing his clothes and adding them to the pile of Ravi's. With the pair ready, Griff closed the door and Ravi turned on the sauna before the pair lounged down on the bench. The reaction was fairly quick for the younger boy who felt his joints relaxing.

"Mm, this is nice." Griff sighed.

Ravi found himself grinning and agreeing with the younger boy, but this was the end of their conversation as they drifted into silence. As they lounge there and their bodies started to drip with sweat, Griff found himself eyeing a bead of sweat running down the older boy's cheek, with the boy unable to pull his gaze away from it. Almost as if possessed by it, Griff leaned in and ran his tongue up the cheek and collected the bead of sweat.

When he felt the softness of the younger boy's tongue, Ravi shivered before yelping. "Griff!"

"Sorry." Griff blushed as he realized what he had just done.

Internally the boy was freaking out, hoping that Ravi wasn't going to react like the boys in Juvie did by beating the heck out of him. His inner freak out settled however when Ravi's face softened. The freaking turned into a sigh, he hated pity. Especially when it came from Ravi, since he didn't want the older boy to pity him. His life was what it was for a reason and he was just glad for a chance to see the outside world and make some new friends.

"Why did you just lick my face?" Ravi asked. He kept his tone soft since he didn't want to see the boy freak once more. You didn't live with Luke without learning to read faces in order to know when you were in trouble.

"I'm not really sure." Griff admitted. "There was just this bead of sweat running down your cheek and next thing I knew I was licking it up."

Ravi wasn't sure that he fully believed the boy. "Oh."

"Yeah."

"What did it taste like?"

"Hmm, Sweaty."

Ravi face-palmed.

Griff giggled from the reaction that he got from the older boy. "What were you expecting me to say?"

"I'm not really sure." Ravi parroted.

"Why don't you try it yourself then?" Griff teased.

He knew that he was getting baited in the same way that Luke used to bait him but Ravi found himself willing to get baited this time. "Maybe I shall."

Ravi turned to look at the younger boy and playfully stuck out his tongue. Griff blushed a little as Ravi started to lean towards him. As he continued to move closer to the younger boy, Ravi noticed Griff beginning to freeze and sighed internally. Despite this, he continued to move towards the younger boy playfully before changing at the last moment. Griff closed his eyes when he felt Ravi's puckered lips against his smooth cheek with the younger boy shocked by the sensation.

Once the feeling of Ravi's lips against his skin had passed, Griff opened his eyes once more. "What was that?" Griff asked.

"A kiss on the cheek."

Griff groaned. "I know that! But why did you kiss me?"

"Because you looked like you needed one." Ravi admitted. Though he didn't admit that he had been wanting to kiss Griff for a number of weeks now. Just not on the cheek.

Griff blushed heavily from the comment, and with a gentle smile replied to the older boy "Oh."

Internally, he was trying to process it since in Juvie they had told him that kissing was only for fags or when you had a 'woman'. Since Ravi definitely wasn't a woman, Griff began to wonder if Ravi was a fag or if he was for liking the feeling of someone kissing his cheek. It made him feel almost, safe. A feeling that he been getting from Ravi for a few weeks now. There was just something that made him feel warm inside and it confused the heck out of next to the younger boy was a boy lost in his own thoughts. He couldn't believe that he had just kissed Griff on the cheek.

' _What did I do that for…'_ Ravi groaned internally.

The sauna fell quiet as they continued to think about what had happened while enjoying the feeling of their body sweating away their troubles. Both of the boy were definitely finding it a lot nicer in just their underwear and the towels rather than fully dressed. Griff even waited until he was under the blankets before he removed his jeans since he slept in a shirt and his boxer briefs. Griff's attention was on the older boy sitting next to him. A boy who had feared him at the beginning simply because of who he was and where he came from. However, when he nearly got kicked out, Ravi had stood up for him and they started to get to know each other. As he slowly found himself looking over at Ravi, he once again wanted to make sure that the older boy knew how grateful he was. Ravi was shocked when Griff leaned over and very gently pecked him on the cheek.

While he wanted to grin widely, Ravi used a gentle tone to question it. "What was that for?"

"To say thank you." Griff admitted.

Ravi was a little confused about why Griff was saying thank you to him. "Why are you saying thank you to me, Griff? I haven't done anything."

"Yeah, you have." Griff admitted. "You have done a lot for me, so thank you."

"You're welcome then Griff but I didn't do anything that a wonderful boy like yourself shouldn't get anyway" Ravi replied.

"But I didn't get it, until you gave it to me." Griff replied.

"You deserve every bit of it Griff." Ravi responded. Griff blushed once more when Ravi leaned over and kissed him on the top of his head in the same manner that his father does to him.

Griff bowed his head in order to hide the blush. "Thanks."

Ravi smiled at the younger boy before leaning back against the wall of the sauna. Griff copied this since he guessed that the conversation was over and Ravi wasn't going to react any further to him licking up his tongue. The younger boy relaxed a little from this knowledge. As he sat there, his eyes once again drifted to something. In this case, it was the slight bump in Ravi's tent which he quickly realised what the older boy's bulging privates. While he had seen them before in Juvie, Griff found himself curious about Ravi's and wondered if since Ravi didn't overreact to the licking that he might go with his thought.

"Ravi?" Griff whispered.

Ravi turned his head to face the sweaty and nearly glistening younger boy. "Yeah?"

"Would uh you be interested in removing our towels and underwear?" Griff asked. He closed his eyes slightly, if Ravi was going to hit him then he didn't want to see the punch coming.

"Um, well I-I guess it's getting a little _hot_ in here." Ravi responded. While he would have freaked normally, his feelings for the younger boy and Griff's pre-reaction had him controlling himself.

"Yeah… Yeah it is." Griff agreed. He sighed in relief that Ravi once again wasn't overreacting and was actually going with it.

To show Griff that he was going through with it, Ravi decided to take the first step once again by undoing his towel and allowing it once again reveal his red boxer shorts. Griff blushed when he noticed that the bulge looked a little bigger than his own. Seeing some slight hesitation, Ravi smiled at the younger boy who undid his own towel and revealed to Ravi that he wearing a small pair of patterned grey boxer briefs. Ravi found himself enjoying how cute the small underwear looked on the boy. Who he noticed had his own bulge forming.

As they sat there in their underwear.

"So um… should we do this?" Ravi questioned.

"Yeah." Griff gulped.

Ravi and Griff smiled slightly at each other, with Ravi once more taking lead by fingering the waistband of his boxer shorts. Not wanting to be completely outdone by the younger boy, Griff followed Ravi's lead. As one they found themselves slowly lowering their boxers, with the pair raising their legs and bending them to fully remove their underwear. Once they were removed, the pair blushed as they took in the revealed view with Griff a little embarrassed that he was basically hairless while Ravi had a neat bush of pubic hair.

The pair felt a little awkward as they sat there, with their entire body completely exposed to each other. They blushed slightly as they locked eyes, with each wondering where they were going to go next. Since he didn't want to force the younger boy, Ravi climbed off of the bench and made his way over to the younger boy. He nervously sighed before kneeling down in front of the younger boy. He definitely preferred Griff's smooth and very sparsely haired legs over Luke's hairy ones.

"Um, Ravi?" Griff yelped. " _What_ are you doing?"

"Well, I uh." Ravi began. The older boy decided not to finish his thought in words and allowed his actions to speak for him.

Very slowly, Ravi slowly moved his hand towards Griff with the younger boy gulping as Ravi's hand rubbed against his knee. Ravi found himself fighting back a moan at the way Griff's skin reacted to his touch but slowly moved up the boy's thighs. Griff's breathing picked up a little from the touch of Ravi's hand but he worked out where it was headed. Ravi looked up at Griff and the pair locked gaze as Ravi's hand finally came into contact with Griff's five inch length.

"Oh god." Griff whispered.

He couldn't believe that someone he liked was actually touching his private parts. Sure he had seen stuff like that in Juvie, which he had luckily escaped. He doubted that he was ever going to find someone he wanted to touch him and instead had given up in belief that it was only a little while before the bullies came for him. His breathing picked up a little and a very soft moan pushed past his lips as Ravi's hand closed around his length.

Ravi smiled at the sound of Griff's moan. "Just sit back and enjoy Griff."

Griff nodded as another moan worked its way out due to Ravi's hand gently beginning to move up and down his sensitive shaft. The younger boy had to close his eyes for a moment as the soft strokes continued, his body almost beginning to shake from the sensations. He opened his eyes a few moments later when Ravi's strokes slowed to a near stop. Since he didn't wish to just masturbate the younger boy, Ravi slowly pushed Griff's legs apart in order to move in closer. Griff's eyes widened as Ravi leaned down with his mouth opening to engulf Griff's length.

The younger boy couldn't believe what it felt when Ravi's lips closed around the mushroom head.

"Oh - Ravi." Griff moaned.

Ravi pulled off of Griff for a moment and smiled at the younger boy. "Enjoy it Griff, you deserve far more."

Griff blushed slightly from the comment. While he didn't believe it, he was happy to have someone like Ravi in his life who believed that he deserved things and didn't just look down on him due to his past. His thoughts didn't stay for long as Ravi once more leaned down and took Griff into his mouth, this time not simply stopping at the mushroom cap. The younger boy's moans continued to flood into the wooden sauna as his Ravi's mouth worked its way up and down his length. Ravi found himself internally grinning at the sound of Griff's moans with the teen continued to bob up and down the length of the younger boy. Though he found himself wanting to enjoy another part of Griff, something that his chin kept coming into contact with as he bobbed. The younger boy's high hanging but sweaty ball sack. Griff moaned slightly as Ravi pulled off of him before kissing the mushroom head then making his way down to his slightly small egg shaped balls.

As his ball-sac was engulfed by Ravi's mouth, Griff could only moaned. "Oh god."

Ravi felt his cock throb from the continued sound of his younger cabin mate and charge's moans, he ran his tongue across the length of the sweaty sac. He found himself unable to judge Griff for licking his sweat, as he was slightly enjoying the taste of Griff's sweat. Griff found his body beginning to shake slightly as the sensation rocked his system, a fact Ravi noticed. Since he didn't want a chance to possible taste the younger boy, Ravi returned to bobbing on Griff's length.

After a few bobs from the older boy, Griff was past the point of no return.

"Oh _god_ … R-Ravi." Griff moaned.

With his eyes closed and the younger boy feeling like his entire body was shaking, Griff couldn't hold back any longer. As another moan escaped his lips, Griff exploded inside of Ravi's mouth with his cum flooding into Ravi's mouth. Since it wasn't as much as Luke or as forceful as Xander's cum shooting against the back of his throat, Ravi swallowed the boy's young seed almost happily. It wasn't his favourite flavour in the world but Ravi admitted that he could easily get addicted by the taste of Griff.

Once he had swallowed the younger boy's seed, Ravi realised that he had another issue to deal with. A fact that Griff had noticed as well. When Ravi stood up, Griff blushed at the sight of the older boy's slightly longer six inch length and tiredly began to reach out for it. While he was a little spent, something in the back of his mind was telling him that he should return the favour. That and the internally desire to touch Ravi like he had been touched.

Despite liking the idea of the younger boy stroking him, this was about Griff not him. "Relax Griff, let me." Ravi decided.

While he wanted to debate it, Griff nodded and allowed Ravi to masturbate himself. When it began to get too much for the older boy, Ravi quickened his pace.

"Mm… G-Griff…" Ravi moaned.

Griff blushed as he watched as the older boy furiously masturbated in front of him, with Griff wondering if Ravi would put his hand over his mushroom head or if he was going to shoot onto him. The boy found out when Ravi threw his hand backwards and moaned loudly, with the teens cum shooting out of him and landing on Griff. The younger boy's eyes widened as the cum landed on him.

Ravi's eyes widened when he noticed what he had done. "Um, sorry about that, Griff" Ravi blushed.

"It's okay." Griff blushed. "I guess, we should get cleaned up and dressed before we get caught."

"Or turn into prunes." Ravi replied.

The younger boy was definitely looking up a little steamed with the sweat and his load mixing on the boy's lap and chest. Griff agreed with the comment before blushing when Ravi grabbed his towel and used it to clean up Griff's chest and lap. He noticed that Ravi spent a little extra time on his softening member. Once Griff was cleaned up, the boy's grabbed their underwear and pulled them on before turning off the sauna. A few moments later they were fully dressed once more and were making their way back to camp.

"Well that sauna was _definitely_ better without you know who…" Griff exclaimed.

Ravi smiled and leaned over to kiss the younger boy on the forehead, though he couldn't disagree since he had definitely preferred this time over the last.

"Yeah…" Ravi began.

As they started the walk back into camp, Ravi swung his arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Griff found himself instinctively leaning into the touch, simply enjoying being close to the older boy.

"It really was…"


End file.
